


The War with the Damned

by NiaChase



Series: Wolf Pack [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Fights, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Travel, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf/Vampire Mates, child birth, vampire pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Five years later, things are smooth for Charlie and Jasper. That was until the threat of Vampires trying to take over their territory and kidnapped their friend, their peace was ruined. Now it's time for Charlie to not only protect his family but protect his home he grew to love.
Series: Wolf Pack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486907
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rape Ahead ******

Charlie could barely see, his vision swimming as he tried to focus. All he saw was darkness, a hard floor he was laying on, but the heavy smell musk told him he wasn’t alone. He tried getting up, his arms wobbling, but he was kicked back down, yelping in pain. He wants to go home, to his kids, his alpha, but he needs to leave here first.  


How did he get here in the first place?  


“Well well, it seems I caught me an Omega. Today must be my lucky day.” Said a voice. It echoed a bit, letting Charlie know that they were in a room. Was there a door somewhere? Charlie crawled. If he can find a wall, maybe he can feel around for a door. His capturer watched the beaten omega head towards a dead-end, funny at how weak he was. He grabbed Charlie’s grey tail and dragged him back to the middle of the floor before getting on top.

“Leave me alone,” Charlie tried to say, but it sounded weak and a bit helpless to his ears. The capturer pulled out his blade and grabbed Charlie’s hair, raising his head and placing the blade to Charlie’s neck. “It doesn’t have to rough nor bloody, but I have nor objections to fucking a dead body. Your choice.” The person growled into his ear.

Charlie kept still, hoping for an opening soon. Keeping a grip on Charlie’s hair, the man dragged the blade down Charlie’s back, tearing the clothes and grazing his skin on the tip. “We can’t have the wolves having all the fun. I heard you can self lubricate yourself. If you can, it’ll make it easier for you.” The man said before laughing. Charlie said nothing, waiting for the blade to move away from his skin.

With the blade still in his hand, he managed to yank down Charlie’s pants, hurting his tail, but the man moved it away. He placed the knife down to rub on Charlie’s soft globes. Half-breeds get all the luck, the wolves have all the fun. But tonight, this human was finally going to have him a half breed to settle, to figure out what was so good about an omega.

He slid his finger between the crack of Charlie’s ass and found the glorious hole. “A lot of Alpha wolves have been greedy for this hole. So tell me, are you going to give me a good time?” The man asked, not expecting an answer. “Sure,” Charlie said, raising his hips violently to throw the man over him.

The man landed on his back, Charlie quickly getting up and running towards was he hoped was the direction of a door. His nose couldn’t help him, all he smelt was the man’s lust and earthy ground.  


Where the fuck was he?  


He hit the wall, not feeling anything, not even a familiar feel of paint on the wall. Concrete? Before can turn around, his head was slammed on the wall, making him want to fall over and the feel of blood sliding out of his head. A hand pressed the side of his face against the wall, a hard cock pressed against his butt. “You think I didn’t think this through? You won’t leave here until I get what I want.” The man said, his pants off.

He forced his dry cock up Charlie’s hole, Charlie yelling in pain. His body hurriedly tried to lubricate, but he had little stimulation. His hole stretched around the cock, squeezing around him. The man groaned, the warm heat welcoming and the cries of pain sexy in his ears. Charlie couldn’t move, scared of forcing the cock in faster.

“No! Stop!” Charlie begged. He wanted Jasper to come to save him. To get away from this monster. He took it, pain bursting from the bottom of his spine, nails digging into the concrete wall, blood getting into his eyes. The man buried himself to the hilt. “You feel that? This is a man’s cock.” The man said into his ear, hot breath warming Charlie’s face. 

“Get off!” Charlie yelled, trying to move away, but he couldn’t. He was stuck. The man thrust harshly, mixed of self lubricant and blood helping him move in and out. Cries and whines came out of Charlie’s mouth as the man pounds deep in him. He didn’t hold back, his balls hitting Charlie’s ass. He wanted this to be over by now. To not feel this anymore.

His body responded as much as his mind screamed at him. He felt the warm feeling in his belly that he was going to cum. The man groaned, pushing Charlie’s face harder against the wall. The constant thrust turned jerky as he emptied himself, his toes curling and body tingling. 

Charlie only felt numb, his body tightening as he came onto the wall against his will. He kept quiet, not wanting the man to gain any more pleasure from him. The man threw him onto the hard ground, chuckling as he put on his clothes. 

Charlie bawled up, feeling violated and ashamed. “Thanks for the fun night. Maybe I’ll see you again soon.” The man said. Charlie watched him leave. A patched opened up above him and he watched the man lift out.  


He was underground.  


Charlie closed his eyes, too weak to get out and his body hurt so much that he didn’t want to move. He cried himself to sleep, hate for humans growing. Hate for that human growing. He’ll never forget the face for as long as he lived. Before he passed out, he saw a wolf stand over the hole, and charlie had no fight left as he gave away to darkness.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Charlie was bruised, beaten up, and tired two weeks from the incident. Jasper told him that he had search parties look for him ever since the mission went wrong, but the same wolf who was stalking their home found him and brought him back to him before leaving. Charlie doesn’t remember, but he was thankful. Jasper took care of him, Sammy babysitting until Charlie was well enough to not scare the kids.

He didn’t move from the bed for three days, Jasper catering him until Charlie had enough of being spoiled. Now here he was, about to put his life back together when he had to make sure. He wasn’t sure, but he had to. He was hoping he wouldn’t see a positive sign, two lines, and the word pregnant from three different pregnancy tests. 

Jasper knew what happened, but this was different. He will be carrying a life. Charlie wasn’t going to get rid of it if he was. He would be too attach as an omega to kill his baby. He just can’t. So begged and prayed to every god he knew that he wasn’t pregnant.  


He just wasn’t lucky today.  


All three presented with a sign of pregnancy.  


Charlie wanted to cry. He was pregnant by some man’s baby. He wanted to throw up, feeling gross and dirty again. He threw the test in the trash and instantly got up to wash, scrubbing his body raw until he barely feels himself. But even this can't get rid of this pregnancy. 

He sat down in the tub, the spray of water hitting his balled up body as he cried. What was he going to do? He was supposed to be the Omega the humans and wolves feared of crossing, but he was weak. He got overpowered and now carrying the evidence. Charlie sniffled, wiping his eyes but it did nothing against the oncoming spray of water.

He needs to be strong. Yes, he was in a bad position, but he can change this. This was still his child and Jasper can still raise this child like his own. It only takes a bit of convincing, but Charlie will get this done with his head raised. Charlie stood up in the tub and turned off the spray of water. 

He got out, wrapping his towel around him and picking up one of the pregnancy tests from the trash. He was going to love this child. It didn't matter if this came from a bad incident. This child was going to be his joy. Charlie sighed, telling himself to calm down. He places a hand over his belly. "I'll see you soon, Precious one," Charlie said softly.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


The man, Wes, walked around at night with a bottle in his hand and a need to screw a wolf. Or maybe just get laid in general. That bastard, Jasper Peterson, cut his companies fund and Wes's boss had to let him go. The nerve of that guy. Wes has done ever dirty deed to kidnapping wolves to taking a few lives and he let him go all because fucking Peterson took over.

Wes can assassinate his ass in a heartbeat if he wanted to. But he settled for a cold bottle of beer instead. "Fucking Moron," Wes said under his breath. His phone rang in his pocket. If it was from his boss, he can go kick rocks. Wes pulled out his phone and answered it. 

W: Wes, who's speaking?

Caller: 'sup man. Heard you got laid off. 

W: Zero, what you want? And yeah, so what?

Z: I have an opening here where I'm working and we can use a man like you. Whatcha think?

W: You mean your little group that comes out at night and fights the growing Wolf community? Sorry man, but I will rather be on the winning side than join. 

Z: Bitch, who the fuck said we're losing? All because our name is not broadcasted, doesn't mean we're not a force to deal with. In matter of fact, get ready to meet us now." 

Wes didn't have time to process what was said until he was yanked violently, everything around him a blurred until he was forced against a brick wall in an alley. Wes caught his breath, suddenly seeing a group of people stand before him. They all looked demonic and creepy, Zero is one of them.

He never looked unnatural before. "Zero, what the fuck is going on?" Wes asked nervously. A pale man walked up, smiling with joy from the fear he was seeing. One thing Wes noticed was the evident fangs. "You're a Vampire?" Wes asked. 

"Damn right. You, humans, are gullible to what's around you. But luckily for you, we're not here to feed, but to make you one of us. I told them of your accomplishments, even the recent omega kidnapping you did months ago. My boss is interested in you. That is, if you want to become stronger, faster, have more wolves cower under your hand." Zero tempted. 

Wes knew they existed, but to be offered instead of forced was a privilege. "Count me in," Wes said with a greedy look. This place won't know what hit them. "Good. This is going to sting a bit." Zero said. Then faster than Wes can blink his eye, he felt the sharp fangs did in his neck and Wes saw darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper wasn't much for being in a closet to finally have sex with his mate, but he had limits. They have three kids, the twins were five and the youngest being three, but they all wanted mommy aka Charlie.

He understood they needed their mother, but Jasper hasn't gotten laid in the past two months and he needed Charlie more, all respectfulness aside because his inner Alpha wolf needed to be in his Omega.  


So yes, they were in the closet.  


Charlie thought it was funny about how needy Jasper was, but he wasn't going to argue with his mate's tongue in his mouth, hands roaming his bare body, and Jasper's hard cock pressed against his thigh. Jasper finally slipped his hands in Charlie's pants, his fingers finding that glorious wet hole leaking for him.

"Hurry Jasper! We don't have much time!" Charlie whispered, as desperate as Jasper was. Charlie had to use toys to satisfy his lust for a while and for a quick moment. He missed the feel of a warm, hard cock pounding deep in him relentlessly. "Fuck," Jasper said, turning Charlie around and pulling his pants down.

Charlie's scent was always enough to drive him crazy, but Jasper was tired of using his hand to finish him off. He took his cock out his pants, ready to feeling Charlie shiver and moan under him, but he froze as an innocent little girl's voice spoke from the other side of the door, thankfully not open. 

"Mommy! Oliver won't stop trying to bite me!" Amelia complained. Charlie wanted to growl at the interruption but straighten his voice. "Is he a wolf?" Charlie asked. "Yes," She answered. "Then pop him on the nose lightly to make him stop," He told her. "Okay!" She said cheerfully before walking back to her room.

"Do it already!" Charlie demanded. Jasper didn't need to be told twice. Jasper slid his hard cock in, both of them groaning and Jasper damn near cumming. He pressed his body firmly against his omega, feeling connected as more slid in that wet hole. Charlie didn't know how badly he needed this until his legs gone weak. 

Jasper was thankfully holding him by the hips, fully in and breathing like he ran a marathon. It felt amazing, his body shaking from so much pleasure, finally stretched around a long, warm cock. He was lost for words. "Mom! Amelia hit me!" Oliver cried from behind the door. Jasper never wanted to lock his kids in a room as much as he did now. Only for an hour.  


Or ten minutes by the way he was feeling for a moment.  


"Go hit her back!" Jasper said, mostly because he could barely think straight. "Okay!" He said happily before leaving. "You're not supposed to tell him that!" Charlie managed to say. "Stop talking and stop being a mom," Jasper growl before thrusting. Charlie lost his will to speak words and proceeded to moan like a bitch in heat. 

Charlie's scent got thicker, clouding Jasper's mind. He wasn't much of a loud moaner, but he was in the moment, sounding sweet to Charlie. He had his hands against the wall, head thrown back as he felt fingers squeezing his hips and the sweet groans by his ear. "Dammit, Omega!" Jasper moaned, already going to cum in Charlie. He used to last longer, but he was just happy he finally can put it in Charlie than in the trash. 

"MOM!" 

Before Charlie can stop Jasper, Jasper covered Charlie's mouth and bit down Charlie's shoulder. Charlie yells were muffled by Jasper, who was groaning. He came into Charlie, having the common decency to jack Charlie off to completion as well. Charlie sighed, losing strength to stand. Jasper sat down with him, holding Charlie to his chest, both bathing in their afterglow. Surprisingly, as they were quiet in the closet, their kids were outside the door arguing. 

The struggle of giving birth to two supposed Alphas or one of them being a beta. 

Charlie was going to hurt Jasper one day. 

"This is all your fault," Charlie told him. Jasper chuckled. "It takes two and you did not tell me to put on a condom," Jasper said lazily. Charlie groaned. "Kids! I'll give chocolate to the first one who finds Aunt Nicole and tackle her to the ground!" Charlie yelled. There was a moment of silence before they heard a patter of feet running off.

"I should've thought of that," Jasper commented. "Eh, it makes them practice their hunting. Ready for round two?" Charlie asked. Charlie didn't need to ask when Jasper made Charlie get on top. Charlie got ready to ride.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  


The way Charlie and Jasper presented themselves, Nicole knew they had the alone time they needed. But she didn't expect two toddlers to be trying to tackle her, but she admires the way they sniffed her out in the big mansion. Those two always brought joy with the pitter-patter of their feet, the pack watching them run around and chase each other. 

There were a few other pups around they would play with, but those were the pack leaders kids. Their laughter brought them joy, but there was one child who only wanted his mother's love. Charlie found him drawing on the floor, different from his other kids.  


Amelia had a strong attitude and heart, very independent and took no crap from no one, which Charlie thought was funny. She had Jasper wrapped around her little finger. Charlie already saw her as an alpha, always overpowering her brother and taking control as a mini-boss. She had the cutest little pointy ears, sharp little fangs, and her mini brown tail was like Jasper. Her light green eyes can bring Jasper to his knees to make him give his princess anything she wanted, but Charlie knew better.  


Oliver was a cutie pie, love to rile his sister up but always paid the price. He would bounce from starting fights with his sister to being annoyed really quick, something Charlie blames Jasper for, but Jasper loves to remind his about how he was when he was pregnant. Oliver loves mingling around and giving hugs to everyone, arms always out for some love. Charlie chuckled when he remember Oliver learning how to kiss his cheek. He didn't show signs of being a half breed, taking after Jasper to be a full bred. His straight hair bouncy, but Charlie cuts it every now and then. Oliver's eyes were a pretty blue, a reminder of Charlie's mother, wherever she was. Charlie likes this reminder a little better.  


Caleb was different. He was a quiet little three-year-old boy, always ready to huddle under Charlie at any time. He had the cutest tuff of red hair, having Charlie's eyes, making him otherworldly beautiful. Charlie was thinking he was an Omega since he shies away a lot. "Mama!" He cried out happily. For some reason, he wasn't fond of Jasper. Maybe because of how scary Jasper looked? Jasper tried to say hi multiple times, always making himself seem small and welcoming, but Caleb would start crying and screaming until Charlie held him.  


It hurt Jasper's feelings, but he hoped time would help.

Jasper watched Caleb run right past him and into Charlie's arms, crayons in his hands. He trying to love this kid, who wasn't his kid by blood, but hopefully one day, he can hold and kiss this boy like his very own son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, as much as I love you and all, why can't you just continue keeping me a secret?" Victor asked. He was hiding in their bedroom, Sammy's family member outside that door. They all were humans, not even a hint of a mixed species. They were strictly human/human relationships. 

Sammy sat on Victor's lap, arms around Victor, giving him the most loving look he can give. "Because I love you and want you to be family. I want them to know you exist." Sammy told him. "But you kept me hidden when we were friends. We can keep going." Victor told him, kissing Sammy's shoulder. Sammy smiled at the soft kisses. "Victor, remember when you got on your knees and asked me to marry you? How you told me you loved so much, you want everyone to know?" Sammy asked.

"Didn't mean your family," Victor said quietly, pulling Sammy closer by the waist. Sammy chuckled softly. "Sammy, what if they don't like me?" Victor asked softly. "Does it matter what they think about us?" Sammy asked. Victor kissed Sammy's cheek, the familiar scent of the slick tickling his nose. "They're your family," Victor told him. Sammy made Victor look at him. 

"Vic, you're my family. Even better, I want to grow my family with you. I don't care if they like you or not. I just want them to know you exist and to know I love you. Whether they choose to accept that or not is their problem. So, you ready to come out?" Sammy asked. Victor kissed Sammy, so heavily in love with him. He couldn't see himself being with anyone else, always craving the closeness and physical contact with his mate. 

If he has to do this to make Sammy happy, he'll do it. "Okay. I'm ready." Victor said, getting up. Sammy slid off, happy for his alpha. Placing one last kiss on Victor's cheek, Sammy made his way to the door. Victor took a deep breath, stilling his nerves. This was a human custom, so he'll do it for Sammy. "Hey everyone. Sorry for the disappearance, but I want y'all to meet somebody." Sammy said. 

Victor walked out of the room and the room got silent. You could hear a pin drop. "Sammy, what is this about?" Sammy's mother asked. "Mom, this is my fiance, Victor. Victor, this is my mother." Sammy introduced. Being polite, Victor stuck out his hand. "Hello, Ms.-" "You can't be serious! Marriage? You know we don't mingle with his species. Or any species for a reason." Sammy's mother said, ignored Victor and got closer to Sammy. 

Victor cleared his throat and dropped his hand. "Mother, I made my choice. We've been together for five years and I knew him even longer than that. You're lucky I even told you about this." Sammy argued. "I just want you to reconsider. Being with a beast of all things?" Sammy's mother exclaimed. 

Victor flinched. Being called a beast was known to say he wasn't human, just an animal. At least being called Half-breed acknowledge both sides of him. Sammy held his hand. "First of all, he's a half-breed. Second of all, He proposed to me a month ago, giving me plenty of time to think and gave me the idea of meeting him. If you can't accept that, I don't see a reason for you to be a part of my life. Much less, my future kids." Sammy said.

"What kids can he give you?" His mother said. Victor flinched again. He and Sammy talked about it, but hearing it from someone else hit home. Sammy was about to go off on his mom, but they heard a slow clap in the room. The family spread back gasping at the familiar face they haven't seen in years. Victor growl at the dead scent coming in his nose and the smell of blood. 

Zero walked in with a smile, body covered in black clothing, hood and a cap over his head. "Auntie Wilma, quite rude to even say such a thing, but true all the same. But if you really want a species who can give you everything, I have a nice Alpha vamp who can fill you up with some pretty kids." Zero said, sharp fangs showing in his smile.

Victor moved Sammy behind him, baring his teeth. "Vamp, what are you doing here? This is not your territory." Victor growled out. Zero shrugged. "My side is getting quite boring, but here, fresh meat is fresh meat. But if you honestly thought you can keep all of us on our side, then your kind is cocky and easier to kill. But as to why I'm here, multiple reasons." Zero said calmly.

Victor didn't trust him. He doesn't trust Vamps in any situation, even in the family. Sammy moved to the side but stayed behind Victor. "I didn't know you were coming. Last I heard, you were dead." Sammy told him. "Yeah, but it funny what death does to you. I'm living a better life right now. You can join me too, cousin. This family won't accept you as mine will." Zero told him.

Sammy glared. "No thanks. I have a family." Sammy declined. "You mean that billionaire family this beast work for?" Zero asked. "Billionaire?" Sammy's mother asked. The family murmured, liking the thought of Victor now that he was loaded. "It's not about the money and yes, they are my family as well," Sammy told him.

"Well, to be friendly, here a secret you should know. They are going to get attacked tonight. If I was you, beast, I would focus on protecting those kids they have. I have a feeling one of them might die tonight." Zero said. Victor froze. He didn't know if what this Vamp said was true, but he didn't want to risk it. Charlie never dealt with vampires before. He needed to warn them.

"Thank you. You can go now." Sammy told him. "You are welcome. Besides, we're family. Family protects each other you know." Zero said with a sly smile before leaving. Victor watched, waiting until the door close. Then he shared a look with Sammy, Sammy knowing he has to leave. "Let me come with you," Sammy insisted.

"No Sammy. If an army of Vampires is going to come by, I want you safe. Lock your doors and windows, don't invite in anyone tonight. It's bad enough one can come in. Stay safe tonight." Victor told him. 

Sammy nodded, giving a kiss to Sammy. Then Victor walked out, the family separating for him. He had to warn Charlie and Jasper, but his heart told him to don't leave. Surely not a lot can come across the border, but if one is already across, Victor couldn't help but wonder how many more was already over.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Jasper were out in the gardens with the kids, Jasper showing Oliver and Amelia how to change into wolves more easily. Caleb was out here too but was too young to learn quite yet, starting to use his sense of smell as he roams around in the flowers. An occasional sneeze told Charlie where his little one was before he found his boy coming to him, red in the nose and flowers in his hands.

"Awe, thank you, baby," Charlie said, kissing his cheek and hearing his boy giggle. Then Charlie picked up a flower from his batch and gave it to Caleb. "You know, your dad would love to have a flower from you," Charlie suggested. Caleb looked at Jasper before turning to Charlie. "Really?" Caleb asked.

Charlie nodded. Caleb squeezed the flower in his hand and walked shyly to Jasper. Jasper was trying to calm the two wolf pups down long enough for them to learn how to hunt. "You two, calm down or you won't find your treat," Jasper told. The two pups stopped, hearing treat. "I hid two treats in the garden and the only way to find it is to use your nose. Think you can do it?" Jasper asked.

His pups wagged their tail in excitement. "Alright, go find it," Jasper told them. The pups brought their nose to the ground and got to work. Jasper turned around in time to see Caleb stopping in front with a flower in his hands. He kneeled down so he wouldn't scare him. "Daddy said you like flowers," Caleb said, fear in those gold eyes. "I do. I love them. Is that flower for me?" Jasper asked softly.

Caleb nodded, handing him the flower. Jasper took it and smiled, Caleb hasn't run away from him yet. "Thank you, Caleb. It's a pretty flower." Jasper said. Caleb nodded, agreeing. There was a bit of silence between them, Jasper looking up at Charlie for help. Charlie walked up and kneel down as well. 

"Caleb, would you like your dad to read to you one of your favorite books?" Charlie asked. Caleb looked up at Charlie, getting a little happy. He remembers the pretty pictures in one of his books and a few words. "Yes," Caleb told him. "Why don't you go get it so he can read it to you," Charlie said.

Caleb ran off to get his favorite one. Jasper sighed while Charlie chuckled. "He didn't run away from you this time. I think this is a win." Charlie said. They both stood up, Jasper holding his omega to kiss on his forehead. "Good. Hopefully one day he'll call me dad," Jasper said softly.

"He will. Just give him time." Charlie told him. Their moment was interrupted by small howling by the big apple tree. "Looks like they found one of their treats. I'll be back." Jasper said before walking away. Charlie loved that Jasper was trying to be a present father role in his kids. He had to take a bit of time from work to make it happened, but Jasper didn't seem to regret it at all.

Not many Alphas, nor Alphas in his class, would do that and he Charlie found himself very lucky for sticking it out with him for five years. He honestly loves that man and now, he was ready for another child or pups. Maybe he should suggest letting him know he was ready for another few.

"Charlie," said a familiar voice. Charlie turned to Victor carrying Caleb, who was holding one of his books. "Hey, Victor, I thought you were supposed to stay at Sammy's this week?" Charlie asked. Victor sat Caleb down. "I was, but something came up. Where's Jasper? He's going to need to hear this." Victor said, his voice giving away that it's something serious.

Charlie called for Jasper, the two pups coming to Victor as well. Caleb walked over to Jasper to present his book. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked Victor. "Vampires," Victor said softly. Jasper frown, never thought he had to deal with this problem. Caleb pulled on Jasper's pants, trying to get his attention. "My book," Caleb said. Jasper turned to him. 

"Oh. I'm sorry honey. I can't read it right now. Why don't you, Oliver, and Amelia go to your room for the moment. I promise I'll read it at bedtime." Jasper said. Caleb wanted to cry, his eyes getting teary as he walked away, Oliver and Amelia disappointed that they didn't have time to find the other treat. "Hopefully this is urgent," Jasper warned, upset he missed this bonding time.

"It is. Just encounter a vampire at Sammy's. Apparently, it's his cousin. He told me there was going to be an attack here, saying one of the kids might now make it. I don't know how true it is, but it's good to ready, just in case." Victor told him. Jasper nodded. "How? They can't come in here without permission. And I made sure everyone in here has no vampire blood in them." Jasper told him.

"The pack in the woods. Many wolves would be giving birth around this time." Jasper cursed. "Alright, I'll warn mother and father. Perhaps, help them out." Jasper said. "What about me?" Charlie asked. 

"You stay here and watch the kids. If anything happens, I'll be glad to know they are safe with you." Jasper told him before he and Victor walked away. Charlie didn't have the heart to tell him about the promise he gave to Caleb, Charlie going to the kids' room to comfort the soon crying child.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Victor and Jasper walked to the woods, watching their backs as they go until the trees covered them. "So, have you and Sammy getting kids anytime soon?" Jasper asked to make small talk. Victor looked at Jasper before lowering a branch. 

"We have our eyes on a few kids. We were hoping after meeting with Sammy's family, we can do the wedding in a couple of months, have a couple of kids by the end of the year." Victor said. Jasper nodded. "Well, just let me know if you need any help. Money is not a problem and I'll be happy to give you and Sammy the best. You took care of Charlie and my kids like your own." Jasper told him. 

Victor smiled. "Thank you... Alpha." Victor said. Jasper smiled. They came a long way and they knew they had each other's back, but to know Victor finally accepted him as his head Alpha, it was an honor. They walked up to the open area full of wolves and half-breeds. Deeper in the pack, Jasper's mother and brother in the middle. 

Mich change to his human form, Jasper nor Victor deterred about seeing his naked body. "What's wrong?" Mich asked. Mich wasn't such a sweet person and one for small talk, something Jasper and Victor were used to. "Saw a Vamp over on our territory. I don't know how much to trust his words, but I was told about an attack coming here. Best to be prepared." Victor said.

Mich growled lowly, looking behind him. There were a few pregnant omegas and litter newborns from a few days ago. He has to get them to safety, as hard as it might be. "I'll get it done. I may need your help, Victor. Your experience is needed. As for you Jasper, go home." Mich demanded.

Jasper shook his head. "I staying here mother. Charlie can handle the kids and has help if needed. So I'm free." Mich looked him up and down. He didn't like the thought of his kids fighting in this, Xavior more equipped for fighting than Jasper.

"Fine, but you stay near me the whole time. Understood?" Mich said firmly. Jasper nodded. Mich looked down at Jasper's brother. Jasper sighed as he listened to his mother. It's going to be a long hard night.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie sat down with his kids, watching a cartoon and listening to them sing the songs that played. Today was a calm night, but he knew Jasper and Victor were out there fighting. He hoped for their return back home, but his kids come first and their safety was his priority.

The small pack in the mansion stood on guard, per request from Charlie, making sure any other pups within was safe and sound, away from windows to be safe. Charlie stood up, getting ready to put the kids to bed soon. It was late, and while Oliver and Amelia didn't have school tomorrow, sleep was important. Before Charlie can call them to bed, there was a knock on the door. 

Charlie went to open the door, finding a half-breed beta woman on the other side. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked. "Sir, there someone downstairs who wants to meet you. He claims he knows you." She said with a grim look. Charlie thought about who would want to see him considering it couldn't be anyone from the hotel. Charlie sent an informant to warn them and say there to be safe. 

Charlie looked at his kids and nodded. "You mind watching my kids? I'll send more over to watch them over the night." Charlie told her. She nodded but stopped him before he could walk off. "Sir, this man is a vampire. I advise you don't welcome him in and stay indoors at all times. Should we let our Master know?" She asked. Charlie frowned. 

He didn't know any Vampires. "I'll determine it myself, but in the meantime, no. Thank you for the warning." Charlie said before heading downstairs. He walked down the hall, wondering what a vampire want with him. He most certainly didn't cross over the territory, nor killed one before, so they shouldn't have anything against him. But as he entered the library, fireplace warming the room before Charlie went through the big double doors, he considered Jasper's history.

He wasn't sure if Jasper fought any of them before. He walked down the stairs, two full breds in their wolf form waited by the closed door. Only one way to find out. He opened the door and nearly dropped. It was the human, his rapist, and the father of Caleb, Wes. The light wind blowing his red hair, his once grey eyes were darker than what he remembered. 

He stood there with a cocky smile, eyeing him up and down. Wes looked dead to Charlie, the scent giving it away and the sharp fangs in his smile. He stood there in dark clothing, hand in his pockets and hood down, the dim moonlight casting a glow on his lithe body. "You look beautiful," Wes said. Charlie growled, the wolves by his side baring their teeth. 

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Wes leans against the doorway. "I came to see an old friend. To think I was close to a billionaire boyfriend, lead pack among several in this territory, I was a pretty dumb human." Wes said, reminiscing. "I was never your friend, much less an acquaintance. What do you want?" Charlie demanded. Wes sighed.

"I want to see my child. I have been in this area for quite a while, so I know of my son." Wes told him. Charlie drained, not wanting to hear those words. The wolves by him looking at Charlie. Charlie knew then it won't be long until gossip spread indoors and to Jasper's ears. "No, you did enough to me as a human and as a vampire, I refuse for you to endanger my son," Charlie told him with a snarl.

"It's my son as well, whether you like it or not," Wes said, getting angry. "Well, you weren't quite a gentleman when you got me pregnant, were you?" Charlie said sternly. Wes growl with balled fists, Charlie doing it back baring his teeth. "I will have my son, Charlie. He belongs with me and if I have to kill your other kids or leave them motherless, I will do it with no remorse." Wes warned before walking off.

\------------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy just got done fixing his tea when there was a knock on his door. Sammy stared at his door, drinking the tea before he watched his door get forced open. Zero walked inside, looking around before landing his eyes on Sammy. "Really? You could've just opened the door. I didn't want to break it." Zero said. Sammy shrugged. His cousin looked pale, his once-vibrant blond hair now nearly white.

You could see his veins in his arms and neck, his eyes darker than the pretty green it used to be. Zero honestly change and Sammy felt bad that Zero doesn't see it. "Whatcha drinking?" Zero asked, coming to sit next to Sammy on the bar. "Vervain tea. It helps with Vampires and keeps me healthy." Sammy said.

Zero nodded. "Smart guy. Why are you dating a wolf?" Zero asked. "Because I love him. We've been dating for five years, known him a lot longer than that. If you have a problem with that, you can head out my door." Sammy told him. Zero put his hands up in defense. 

"Hey, don't come at me. I understand. You like the mutt species. I'm just saying, you can do better. He's more dog than a human." Zero said. "And that's what I like about him. Besides, a dog is more loyal to a human than a human is anyway." Sammy told him, drinking more of the tea. "I'm just saying we have good Alpha Vamps on our side. Ones who can give you kids, that is, if that's what you want." Zero tempted. 

Sammy frowned. "I'm more open to adopting right now. But if you are done trying to hook me up with one of your friends, you can leave now." Sammy said walking to the door. Zero sighed. "I can't. You see, my elders want an expansion of our territory and it's not as easy when the wolves are fighting back. We're hoping to talk to one of the head Alphas over here to come up with a compromise." Zero said. 

"That doesn't sound like my problem," Sammy said. Zero shrugged. "It's not," Zero said, but with a hard force and quick movements, Sammy was held up against the wall. "But it is your boyfriend's problem. And we'll see then how much that wolf loves you." Zero said with a smirk, watching his cousin squirm in his grasp. He'll let Wes handle the rest and draw those mutts to his territory himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Growls and snarls came to life in the woods, paws hitting the hard ground, dust flying from fast feet. Teeth baring as they buried itself in a Vampire's body, sharp claws marking and throwing Wolves away, injuring each other. Jasper and Victor fought near each other, a silent promise to watch each other's backs. Mich and Xavior nearby ripping flesh off the dead beings, the victim howling in pain.

The two red eyes of the Alphas glowed in the night, their vision clear enough for them to see, brown eyes of the omega full of rage at the rude attack of his home, the blue eyes of the beta cold and calculating as he ripped the head of the damned, taking a light scratched to the side. The fight didn't last long, the Vampires running in retreat at the end.

Mich sent his hunters after them, making sure they head over to their territory or destroy their secret location. Once they heard the sounds of growling hunters distant from them, they all calm down. Mich change to his human form, Victor and Jasper doing the same as well as a few others. "Check all the bodies. I want each head off of all of them and their bodies to burn quickly.

Do not give them time to heal and do not go to the den until morning, prepare for another attack." Mich commanded. The surviving fighters got to work, the humanoids ripping the heads off while the wolves dragged the bodies, forming two different piles at a good distance. A few headless bodies moved, searching for their head, but the wolves quickly ripped the arms off to slow them down. 

Jasper gathered the wood as Victor started the fire. Soon enough, two bonfires lit the forest, scaring away the darkness, but thankfully at bay. Victor came up next to him in all his naked glory with a frown on his face. "I didn't see the vampire that warn me tonight," Victor said gloomily.

Jasper faced Victor. "Let's hope he's one of the good guys," Jasper said, but he didn't even believe his own words. "I wish. He had a good distaste for our kind as well. I wouldn't put it passed him to try and attack me. But this fight seems strange as well. Why would the Vampires retreat?" Victor asked. Jasper stayed silent. He really was hoping this attack was nothing but a bold move, but now he feared this was part of something bigger. 

So much for focusing on building a family.

"They are nothing but cowards, Victor. Very weak creatures that only lust for blood. I wouldn't think too much into it." Jasper said sternly. Victor kept quiet, hoping it was true. Jasper decided to change the subject. "Have you ever planned on straying from the pack. You already planning to have a family and I'm sure they will need their father." Jasper asked.

"No. Of course not. Like it or not, I still love Charlie and still consider his kids as mine as well. My loyalty is going to be with them and protecting them as well." Victor said, crossing his arms. "How does Sammy feel about that?" Jasper asked. Victor huffed. "He understands. It's in my nature. But, what I don't understand is why he loves me. I'm more beast than human." Victor said thoughtfully. "What prompted this?" Jasper asked.

"The vampire. He called me a beast. I haven't heard that insult since before your father found me. I guess it brought back memories. Do you know I only lasted two months in my mother's stomach? Another proof of me being more beast than human." Victor said. Jasper shrugged, looking around. A few wolves slept while a few talked. Not many were injured, but dead wolves scattered around were buried. A small bit of sadness and rage was felt in the air.

"Be glad for who you are. Humans are emotional creatures while animals listen to instinct. That's what makes you reliable and trustworthy. It's why you are second in command at the Underground. Trustworthy with my lover and my kids. I wouldn't ask anyone else to be as close to me and my family than you and my father saw that in you as well." Jasper told him, looking at Victor.

Victor had a hint of a smile on his face, looking up at Jasper. "Thanks, Jasper," Victor said softly. "You're welcome. Now, let's wait for this sun to come up. I'm ready to get back with my mate." Jasper said. He ignored the burning smell of burning bodies and took in the heat it gave. When he close his eyes, he can imagine holding his omega again, and maybe, with a baby on the way.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Wes was waiting for the sound of running Vamps, ready to blend in with the crowd to sneak the weak boy moaning nearby. Wes looked back and licked his lips. "It wasn't that bad. But I have to say, you really taste sweet. You're lucky you're needed alive." Wes said. Wes looked at the shivering boy Zero gave him.

With the promise that he'll get the chance to see his kid, he bit Sammy. He had to wait a couple of hours to let the herb die out of his system, but it was worth it. The sweet smell of slick on his neck, the scream of pain, and the look of betrayal. Right now, he laid on the ground, barely able to stand, much less, give a glare. _No worries, Victor will find me._

_Zero is the only one allowed in his house._ Sammy cursed himself when Zero revealed himself to be dead the first time. Ever since that invite, Zero could walk in anytime without asking. _But, won't I be a vampire when I survive? Werewolves and vampires didn't have the best relationship. Does that mean I might have to break up with him?_ Sammy started crying.

Maybe it was best if he goes with them. Maybe Victor won't come. He watched Wes's feet show up in his line of sight, his hands lifting him up bridal style. "Looks like it's time to go. Let's see if your wolf and his friends will come and get you." Wes said. Sammy laid his head on Wes's shoulder. Maybe, it was time to go see his new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie woke up to an empty bed, but he knew it won't be like that for long. He got up and set the bed, cleaning the place up even though he was sure it'll be messed soon. He headed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and headed out in his robe to fetch breakfast for two. 

He stopped by the kids' room, the wolves on the floor lifting their heads at the sound. All he heard was soft snores and Caleb sucking his thumb. He remembers the chill he had when Wes came by. He came close to seeing and maybe taking to his son away from him.

Charlie closed the door. No. He'll keep his kids safe. Plus his family will help. He headed to the kitchen, waiting for the chef to present two plates of breakfast. "Good morning, Omega. How's your morning?" The beta cook asked. "A better morning. My Alpha should be coming in soon. I hope tonight wasn't rough for you." Charlie said, taking a seat.

He watched the cook fry bacon, scramble eggs, and make pancakes. Charlie smiled. His kids will like that. "My night was decent. Nothing too bad happened last night. Rumors are spreading around Caleb's real dad came by." The beta said, saying it carefully. Charlie shrugged, knowing this would happen. He still wasn't ready for that conversation.

"I know. It's difficult having that around. I will have to tell Caleb soon, but I don't think he's ready. He's still not bonding with Jasper and I don't want him to go the wrong direction. His dad is horrible." Charlie vented. The cook set out plates in front of Charlie. Charlie was about to test it out as usual, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Giving your situation, you don't need to. But I'm sure things will work out for you. Just give him time." She advised. Charlie nodded and thank her. He took the plates and headed back to his room.

When he opens the door, he saw Jasper sitting on the bed, taking off his shirt. "Welcome back, Alpha," Charlie said, setting the hot breakfast on the desk. He got on his knees and yanked Jasper's pants off. "How was your night?" Charlie asked. Taking the dirty clothes to the hamper. "Successful. They went running. Lost five." Jasper reported. 

Charlie hummed, gathering a plate and sitting on Jasper's lap. He scooped up some food and lifted it to Jasper's lips. Jasper took it, feeling warm inside from the food and sweet gesture. "Well, you have two hours until the kids wake up and I'll try to keep them away so you can sleep in," Charlie told him. Jasper smiled tiredly, kissing Charlie's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Charlie. Let me wash first. I don't want to dirty you up." Jasper said, getting up. Charlie got up. "Your food will be cold by the time you get out," Charlie said. "I know. But are you okay this morning? I'm sorry I wasn't here." Jasper wondered. "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." Charlie said with a smile. Jasper held his hand and kissed his hand. 

"I love you, Charlie. You always give me the best." Jasper said softly. Then he walked into the bathroom. Charlie the chair, picking at his food. "Caleb's dad visit me last night. He's a vampire now." Charlie said loudly, figuring it was best to hear it from his mouth than someone else. Jasper walked out in his nude when Charlie finally took a bite.

"A vampire? Caleb's father is a vamp? Is Caleb half vamp half-wolf?" Jasper asked. Charlie's eyes guided downward. Jasper's cock was worthy enough to fall on his knees and make him leak. He already feels his mouth-watering. "And that matters because?" Charlie asked. 

"They're a dangerous breed, baby. More animal than human. They grow up a lot more powerful than both of their parents and more unstable. Is Caleb a mixed breed?" Jasper asked, leaning down eye level with the growing horny boy. Charlie pouted at the green eyes. Then again, those are some pretty eyes when it's growing with lust. "No," Charlie answered.

"Is that the truth or are you distracted?" Jasper asked teasingly. Charlie started undoing his robe. "Truthfully. I know what a human smell like, Jasper." Jasper leaned in close to Charlie's ear. "What do you smell right now?" Jasper whispered to Charlie's ear. Charlie shivered.

"You tease. Can I join you?" Charlie asked. "Depends. Did you take the pill?" Jasper asked. Charlie whined. "No," Charlie said. He would usually after he has food in his stomach. But he haven't taken it in weeks. Jasper smiled. "Good. Come join me." Jasper said before walking to the bathroom. Charlie, like a happy horny puppy, went after him like he was about to get a good bone. 

And in a way, he most certainly did. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

After pancakes, Oliver, Amelia, and Caleb raced to the gardens. The twins remember about not finding that other treat and Caleb just wanted to be with the big kids. "Hurry up! Mom will find out we're not in our room." Amelia said. "Hey! Wait for me!" Caleb yelled.

They made it to the door, waiting for their baby brother. "I told you not to take those pictured and crayons," Amelia said. Caleb pouted. "I wanted to show mommy," Caleb argued. Oliver got in between them. "Let's just hurry and get it before Mom finds us. He'll be very mad." Oliver told them. 

The three of them pushed open the door, running out into the garden. "Do you think it's a lamb leg? I hope so." Amelia said aloud. "Ew," Caleb said. He never had lamb before. "Can anyone find it?" Oliver asked. There was a quiet silence as they search, but one scared voice spoke up. "Um, guys. I think we need to go inside," Amelia said. 

"Why?" Oliver asked, running over to her. Caleb went too but was stopped by his sister. A strange man looked at them, recognizing one to be Wes's child. The resemblance was uncanny. Zero smiled, his sharp fangs freaking the kids out. The kids huddled together, Amelia growling. It sounded too cute to be scared of. "Well, aren't y'all pretty enough to eat," Zero said.

Somehow, the growl got deeper, but even Amelia was shocked. The kids and Zero turned to the source, Charlie with a crazed look in his gold eyes full of dangerous, protective rage burning brightly. Not far was another woman going for the kids to protect. Charlie stalked towards Zero.

"Like your head torn from your body. Stay away from my kids." Charlie snarled. Zero held his hands up in defense. "Down doggie, I'm friendly. I came to say your friend got kidnapped. He didn't look so good." They took him over the territory to our side. It's safe to say he was bitten." Zero said.

He saw Charlie drop his guard but still didn't take his eyes off him. "Nicole, go get Peterson and take the kids to their rooms," Charlie demanded. Nicole nodded and escorted the kids back inside. 

"We're going to be in trouble," Oliver said, holding Caleb's hand. "Yeah, but worse, we still didn't find the treat!" Amelia said frustratedly. Nicole said nothing but shook her head. Kids, you have to love them.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor had a simple plan. It was to head back to the mansion with Jasper, wash up and take a nap, eat, and go home to Sammy. He just wanted a mini-break after staying up all night, but instead of going to sleep, he was called to Jasper's bedroom. He figured maybe Charlie was worried about him, but instead, it was to wait for Jasper so they can go to the garden.

Jasper looked as tired as he does, mumbling to himself. His movements were slow and could barely keep his eyes open. Victor could relate, patting his shoulder. He hoped it was important. Jasper walked up to the kids' room, hearing Amelia and Oliver talk to each other while Nicole stood outside their door. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "Your kids went exploring for the other treat they didn't get to find.

Thankfully Charlie and I were there before the vampire did anything to them. Charlie and the Vamp are at the gardens now. And the kids are safe." Nicole reported. Jasper spared a glance at his kids, they all looking sheepish. "I'll talk to them in a bit. But thank you, Nicole." Jasper said before walking away.

Victor followed. He was sure Charlie could handle a single vampire, especially when his kids were involved. They made their way there, Charlie sitting on the bench while a familiar vamp paced in front of him. "That's him, Jasper. Sammy's cousin." Victor told the Alpha. Jasper hummed in acknowledgment, walking to the gardens. Charlie turned to him with a serious look, but then smile when he saw Victor.

Charlie got up and hugged him, Victor was happy to see the omega well. Jasper walked past. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now," Jasper demanded. Zero paused in his pacing, only to smile at Jasper. "I can give you a few, but the most important reason is that my cousin has been kidnapped. He doesn't look so good.

Victor frowned, letting go of Charlie to stalk towards Zero. "Sammy is missing?! What did you do, Vamp?" Victor growled out. "Why do you think I did something to him?" Zero asked, looking innocent. "You're the only one who could walk in his house and Sammy isn't stupid enough to walk out his house with a street full of vamps walking around," Victor told him.

Zero shrugged. "I'm a snitch. You know what they would do to me when they find out what I did. And besides, Sammy is my favorite cousin. Why would I put him in danger? What matters now is that you all should go get him. Humans in the Vampire territory is suicidal unless you're born there." Zero said, feeling pretty relaxed despite being surrounded by angry wolves.

Jasper cursed softly. "You stay out here until further notice. Victor, Charlie, c'mon." Jasper demanded. He was tired but Sammy was Victor's mate and Charlie's friend. In other words, he wasn't going to get the sleep he wanted. Fine, but he needs coffee. They headed to the kitchen so Jasper can wake up. "Alright, Victor and I will go over the Territory while Charlie stays here," Jasper said.

Charlie frowned. "What! No, I'm coming! He's my friend, Jasper!" Charlie argued. "And we have kids, Omega. Watch your tone." Jasper warned. Charlie quiet down a bit, waiting until Jasper had his coffee. Victor had some as well, but let the couple talk. So long as he was going, he had no arguments to say.

Jasper felt a little better after drinking the bitter coffee. Charlie decided to speak up. "I want to come because it might be my fault. Wes wanting to see his kid. I didn't let him so this might be revenge towards me." Charlie said softly. Victor choked on his coffee. That rapist visited Charlie? And a Vampire? He was human as they were investigating Wes's company.

Victor would never forgive himself for that mistake. He took his eyes off Charlie to fire back at the array of bullets. By the time he turned around, Charlie was being manhandled away. Victor tried to go after him, but he got shot a couple of times trying, which made him critical to even try. Jasper wasn't mad at him nor Charlie blame him, but that guilt stay.

He had nightmares of Charlie kids not seeing him again and had to deal with a new mom. Charlie looked at Victor, who held his side, the scar still hidden under his shirt. "It's not your fault. But I'm firm on coming along. Nicole can watch them. Jasper, please? What if you go all that way only to be stopped because I'm not there?" Charlie said. Jasper sipped his coffee. He really didn't want to bring Charlie along, but it could help.

"Fine, but if I see so much as a drop of your blood on you, you are going home. We leave tonight." Jasper said before leaving. Victor and Charlie watched him go. "You are so dead," Victor said. Charlie shrugged. "If you think that's bad, just wait until he realized I'm pregnant," Charlie said. Victor raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you told Jasper to go on that work trip and told me to go with him?" Victor asked.

"That and it would help the company," Charlie told him. Victor rolled his eyes. "Now you're asking for an early gave," Victor said. Charlie chuckled. "Well, he has to wait seven months first to kill me. Now take me to the cafe to get a peanut butter and pickle sandwich and you can have that nap." Charlie said. Victor rolled eyes but followed. But if Charlie wasn't ready to say something about it, he'll keep quiet. But when it's time to go, he told himself he'll make for that incident. He'll protect Charlie this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sammy looked around at the strange place, silently thankful for the darkness. His heart beat slowly for him to be alive, his body felt cold as he shivered, but overall, he was hungry. "You're awake. Hope you're hungry." Sammy turned to the voice, frowning at Wes, who carried two bags of blood. "They donated blood today as a promise to not attack anyone today. Drink up." Wes said.

Sammy backed up to a wall. "I don't drink human blood nor do I want to. I want to go home." Sammy demanded. Wes shrugged. "You go home, you'll attack anyone nearby without thought. Best to start drinking it now before you go crazy. You're already dying." Wes stated. Sammy simply pouted, refusing to drink the blood. He wasn't a monster like they are.

Wes sighed. "Fine, but you asked for it," Wes said. He walked up to Sammy and forced him on his feet, unable to leave his grasp. He drank a bit of blood until his mouth was full of it, only to kiss Sammy, forcing the blood into Sammy's mouth. Sammy tried to push away from him, but Wes was too strong. His tongue was against Wes's tongue, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and down his throat.

Wes finally threw Sammy away, wiping his mouth. "What the hell? Don't you ever put your nasty mouth on mine. That's disgusting!" Sammy exclaim, spitting and wiping his mouth. "It wasn't the best experience I ever had either, princess," Wes said. "Don't call me that! I want to go home!" Sammy demanded.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Drink the blood, then I'll even consider you seeing your mate," Sammy said. Tossing the punctured bag of blood at Sammy. Sammy caught it, grimacing at the smell. Part of him wanted more, but he didn't want to give in to it. He didn't want to accept himself with this new body.

"Trust me, this is not the worst part that you'll be going through. I can already smell the pheromones coming out of your ass. But drink the blood and it'll help when the time comes. See ya tonight." Wes said before leaving a scared Sammy. Wes really didn't like that he had to babysit the dying guy, but if it gets him his child, it'll be worth it. He walked down the hall lit up by torches.

This place, this territory was more medieval in terms of the land. More places were lit up by torches in local areas, human houses having electricity and all, but had garlic or other types of keep away Vamp devices so they wouldn't get bit. They were safer in the morning, the vampires walking around in cloaks and shielding their eyes.

While the sunlight burns their skin and badly injured them, the eyes were the most important to us. Those who were once human still had souls since they weren't first generation vampires nor a direct link to the devil himself. 

Shine the sun in their eyes, then they died, their bodies hardening into a statue. Where Wes lived, he never had to worry about it. Where he lived was a big ass castle that overlooked the vampire territory.  


He told you it was medieval and shit.  


The head honcho was the first generation vampire who really had it out for werewolves. Before Wes was turned over, his company was pro humans. Wes's job was to hunt down the wolves and kill them, or at least chase them back to the woods. The main pain was erasing those who own businesses or pro wolves. 

The Peterson company that provided homes for them, sell merchandise for heat having wolves, healthcare for omega wolves, jobs for betas, and meds for Alphas so they wouldn't go crazy during ruts expanded their name everywhere. When Wes passed the word that he had the head omega, and had his way, the head honcho wanted him.

Now that Wes had a kid, the Head agreed to let the kid live if Wes turned him into a mixed breed. Mixed breeds were very few and far between, but not unheard of. They were required to die since they were stronger than any species. But if Wes raised his child as a mixed breed, then the Vampires with have control, not those pesky mutts. Wes needs his child, and if he has to get rid of Charlie to do it, he would have to do it.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


Caleb, Amelia, and Oliver walked around, hearing rumors spread around between the wolves. Overall, they found out that their parents were leaving, there was a vampire in their gardens, and Caleb's real dad was a vampire. Caleb didn't understand how he can have two dads, all three of them knowing Charlie as their mother.

"Maybe they are going to see him. Maybe you should go to Caleb!" Amelia said. Caleb still didn't understand. "Why?" he asked. "You get to see your daddy. Do you want that?" Amelia asked.

Oliver shook his head. "I think we should listen to mom. Vampires are scary." Oliver said. Amelia shook her head. "They are not scary. I'm scarier than any vampire." Amelia boasted. "Oh yeah?" Oliver dared.  


"Yeah!" Amelia responded.  


"Oh Yeah?"  


"YEAH!" Amelia yelled.  


Charlie walked up to his kids, laughing at his twins pouting at each other. "What's all the yelling about?" He asked. Amelia crossed her arms. "I said that I'm not afraid of any vampire. And I'm scarier." Amelia said. Oliver shook his head, looking more like Jasper at that moment.

Charlie chuckled. "Sure you do, honey. We all so much scarier than vampires." Charlie confirmed, shaking Oliver's hair. "Mom!" Oliver complained. "Hey mom, do I get to see my other daddy?" Caleb asked. Charlie wanted to puke. He really wasn't ready for this conversation, Caleb being too young to really understand yet. 

"Um, no sweetheart. You see, this guy is a very bad man and hurts mommy a lot." Charlie explain. "Why?" Caleb asked. "I wish I knew sweetie. He's just a bad guy." Charlie said, guiding his kids to the library. The twins had their English lessons and Caleb was due for a nap. 

Charlie was feeling kinda tired too. "Is dad a bad guy too?" Caleb asked. Charlie frowned. Jasper, a bad guy to him? "Why do you asked?" Charlie wondered. Caleb pointed at him. "The thing on your neck. Does it hurt?" Caleb asked. At first, Charlie didn't know what he meant. 

That was until he felt around and remember the bite mark Jasper left on his during sex they had earlier. Charlie blushed and silently cursed Jasper. "Um, no sweetie. This is different. Um... I'll explain when you're older. Let's hurry to your lesson. Okay?" Charlie said, rushing his kids along. He was not ready to explain bite marks and love marks, even worse, how he got it. His kids were way too curious than he like them to be.  


He blames Jasper for that one.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper rubbed his temple, the cooling cup of coffee in his hand and the computer in front of him showing his father and human mother talking to him in the office. Jasper was only half listening. His mind was dealing with other problems than what was said by his father. How was tonight was going to play out, the worst-case scenario with Sammy, and maybe an upcoming war with the species. 

Things were going to get crazy in the next few days and Jasper was mentally preparing for it. "Your mother, Mich, and I was thinking of handing the Underground society to your brother Xavior while you become head Alpha of the Pack. Your sister seems to like the hunting party so she can your second in command when you run this company." Jasper's father said.

Jasper frowned. "Xavior has no training to fight a business. His recklessness will affect the company and not to mention so many sues that going to happen." Jasper said. His father crossed his arms. "That's why you need to train him. He is excelling in self-defense and knows how to take control, but you need to teach him how to deal with humans." His father demanded.

Jasper gritted his teeth and slid his hands through his hair. "Father, I'm dealing with an issue right now. Surely Mich told you already about the vampire issue. My hands are full right now. I have to get ready to cross over the territory tonight to rescue Victor's lover and probably figure out how to cross a possible vampire here if they hurt him." Jasper stressed.

He would rather with Mermaids than this. "Then take him with you. Sounds like you need all the help you can get. It'll be a good way you two to get along." The father suggested. "I would try if he didn't try to one-up me all the time," Jasper mumbled. "Look, son, you have an omega and a family, but you still act like a child. He's your brother, so you will try to get along with him. It'll be good for you." His father said.

Jasper only hummed in acknowledgment. His father sighed but cut the video short since he has a meeting to attend to. "Just try, Jasper," was the last thing he said. Jasper just closed the laptop and stood up, walking to the window.

Today is just not his day. He had nothing against his brother, but they were just always at each other's neck. Jasper was more serious while Xavior was more laidback and daring. He didn't know how to get along with that. 

_As if I need this type of stress,_ Jasper thought. 

Jasper checked the time. If he leaves now, he might have time to spend time with Caleb. He frowned when he remembered he didn't read him his bedtime story yesterday. He really needs to bond with that boy. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

While his brother and sister were learning how to write, Caleb was just looking through a picture book. He recognized a few words, but he likes seeing things he knows. Like the picture of the boy kicking a ball, the sad look of the boy who couldn't find it, then being happy again with his ball with new friends.

He sorta understood what was happening, but it was getting boring after the fifth time looking at it. His hero came in the form of his nervous dad holding paper plates, glue, and a box of dry macaroni. Jasper looked at the boy who was laying on the floor before looking at Charlie... 

Who was sleep and practically dead to the world. 

Jasper smiled. "I'm guessing your mother got sleepy. Wanna make art with me while your brother and sister finish up?" Jasper asked. He never really did this before, so it was new to him too. 

Charlie would be proud of him. 

"Really? You want to do that with me?" Caleb asked. It was a little sad he had to ask after Jasper just said he would. Jasper figured he needs to make future plans with his son more often. "Yep. You can make anything you want with this box of macaroni." Jasper said. 

Caleb sat up and smile, moving his book away. "Yay! Okay!" Caleb cheered. Jasper sat down and set the plates around them. He handed his son the bottle of glue and a handful of the pasta. Jasper took some too, wanting to do this as well.

It felt a bit silly making small pictures with it, even though Caleb was happy and humming next to him, but it did bring out his creative side. By the time Charlie woke up, Jasper was working on his third plate with glue on his fingers with Caleb laughing next to him. To Charlie, this was the most beautiful moment he ever saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter

After Charlie helped his kids with their homework, he took them to Nicole, Jasper standing behind him as he knelt down to his kids. "Alright, you all are going to stay here with Aunt Nicole while your daddy and I go get your Uncle Sammy. So you all be good, okay?" Charlie told them. Oliver and Caleb nodded while Amelia pouted.

"Why can't we come too? We can help. We're good at hide and seek." Amelia asked. Charlie didn't want to tell them that there was a chance their uncle was going to die, so he told them they have to find him and they assumed Hide and Seek. He wasn't going to correct them either.

"Grown-ups only. Now, why don't you play Hide and seek with Nicole? You have a few hours left before dinner and bath time." Charlie suggested. He didn't want to see any tears, but even as they hugged goodbye, a few slipped from Caleb. Jasper held him as the kids ran off to hide, giving Nicole a moment to say goodbye as well. "You'll be back, I know you will," Nicole said confidently.

Charlie nodded, but still felt heartbroken to leave his kids behind. Victor walked towards them with a firm hand on Zero, looking more like the Victor when Charlie first met him. Nicole turned towards the vampire and poked his chest when she said, "If something happens to them, I'm coming after you," with a growl.

Zero only smiled sweetly at her. "You're probably the least ugly mutt I have seen. Take that as a compliment, pup." Zero said. Nicole snarled and grabbed Zero by the throat, Zero looking please since he really didn't need air. "The most attracted I will ever get to you is when I finally see your head on a stake with your tongue cut out," Nicole said, her claws digging into his throat. 

"Have anyone told you that you get sexy when you're angry?" Zero asked. Nicole bare her teeth at him before walking away. Zero watched her go only to turn back to a punch on the nose by Charlie. To Charlie, that really felt good, no matter the pain to his hand. "You don't flirt with my Betas," Charlie said sternly.

Zero huffed, ignoring the omega. Jasper and Victor were proud, Charlie rarely showing violence unless it really calls for it. "Let's go, it'll be nightfall when we cross the territory. Our bags should be in the car by now." Jasper said before walking away. Charlie followed behind him, Victor yanking Zero with him. "What are we expecting when we get there?" Charlie asked.

"You are going to talk to our lord Vampire and come up with a compromise with him. The only reason he wants you is because of the incident that happened with Charlie years ago. Anyone who can control an Alpha's Omega is good." Zero said, thoroughly impressed. That pissed Charlie off as he turns to Zero.

His eyes glowing, fangs bared as he snarled with anger. Zero moved closer to Victor, a little afraid. "Don't you ever talk about that man as good! He gave me the worse hell that had ever happen to me and I have been through shit and hell to get where I am now! He will repay with blood as soon as I get my bare hands on him." Charlie said infuriated.

Tears pooled in his eyes, that empty feeling never leaving him after months of the incident. Jasper felt useless at the moment his Omega felt empty, walking up to Charlie and guiding him away from the vampire. Zero watched them walk ahead. He thought Omega was supposed to be more sensitive, much like a cry baby or something.

"What was that about?" Zero asked, but he didn't expect Victor to answer. Victor felt the lost too, never forget the sound of Charlie crying echoing the halls. "He lost his first baby," Victor said before escorting Zero down the hall and out the mansion. Zero watched Jasper close the door for Charlie, Charlie drying his eyes. It was a small moment Zero felt sorry for the small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_Charlie was the only one quiet in the room full of doctors and his Alpha demanding the one sound he wanted to hear. He never felt empty like he felt now, to feel like a horrible mother. His last child, Caleb, two years old, soon to be three, was walking around with the blood of his rapist. But this one, the one from his Alpha, wasn't breathing._

_"Do something now! This is our baby and she better not die! She's not dead!" Jasper ordered, anger in his face as he watched his dead child not breathing. Charlie never felt so useless. He didn't want to hear those words. Maybe he was hoping, just slightly, that his baby was alive. "Where's my baby?" Charlie asked softly, but it sounded loud in the room. To have all the doctors and Jasper look at Charlie sadly. Charlie didn't care._

_"Let me hold my child," Charlie demanded softly. Jasper walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed, holding Charlie's hand. "Charlie, baby, I'm sorry. There was a complication they suspect happened for a long time. The baby was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. And by the look of it, it has been for a while. Was the baby ever moved during the last month or two?" Jasper asked carefully._

_Charlie didn't understand. He was sure his baby was. Or maybe he dreamed it. "She's alive. Give me my baby," Charlie told them. "I'm so sorry, Omega," Jasper told him. Charlie shook his head._

_He demanded, then cried for her. Even after he was handed his dead child, he didn't believe that was his baby. His cries could be heard outside the door where Victor and Sammy stood, Victor tearing up and holding Sammy in sadness._

_Down the hall, Nicole took care of Charlie's three kids, telling them that their mommy was just sad. When Jasper was walked out of the room, they told him to keep an eye on Charlie in case of postpartum depression or sign of him experiencing a Phantom pregnancy. Charlie needed Jasper more than ever._

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Wes walking into the great hall, internally rolling his eyes at how medieval it was. He made a mental note to visit the city as soon as possible. The torches felt nice though and gave the stone walls a bit of warmth. Wes walked up to the head vampire, stopping a few feet away. 

"Is everything proceeding as planned?" The vampire asked, his back turned to Wes. "Just received word from Zero," Wes responded. "And the package?" The vampire asked. "Present with them. They should be here by nightfall." Wes reported. "Good. How's the newbie?" The vampire asked proudly. "Becoming an omega and craving for blood. Should we give him more?" Wes asked. 

The longer they don't give him the blood, the boy wouldn't be sane when he gets free at night. "Of course he becomes an omega. Such a weakling, but I guess that would make him easier to control. One more bag, but make sure he obeys you before drinking. I can't have him going rogue quite yet. I need the boy first." The head Vampire demanded.

Wes stuffed his hand in his pockets. "You promised you are only going to bite him. Nothing more. He is my son." Wes said, reminding the Vampire. All it gains him was a laugh. "Wes, I said what I said. You will have your son and he will be the best among us. Perhaps the next ruling vampire once raised right. Think about the bigger picture than just yourself. That young boy has our kind's future riding on his back. Now go tend to the human. We're done talking." The head vampire demanded. 

Wes kept a growl down and walked away. He might have raped the omega wolf and gain a son, but Wes did want his son. He couldn't help but let out a growl when he remembered Charlie denying Wes to see his kid. Seeing his small red-haired boy from afar wasn't enough.

That was the only reason why he agreed. His son can be something greater, but he'll have his son. Wes walked into the kitchen, ignoring others who were playing cards. Everyone was waiting for nightfall. Any human past curfew was dinner to them.

Most of them were rebellious teens thinking it wasn't true of them hunting in the dark. Naive humans. Wes made his way back to the dungeon to tend to the lust craving and hungry Sammy, ready to teach him a few tricks for tonight. They won't know what's coming for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper hated one person and that was his brother. He sat up front, running his mouth to Charlie while he, Victor, and Zero sat in the back. Maybe it was his alpha side wanting to rip Xavior's throat for even talking to Charlie, but he decided to just boil it down to the fact that he was just annoying.

Charlie wasn't depressed anymore so Jasper had to thank his brother for that, but it was getting annoying to constantly hear about his adventures and his love for pop music. To Jasper, it was noise to him and prefer the soft classical music that wouldn't give him a headache.

As for the adventures, it meant nothing if you didn't have a brain. "Xavior, please, for the mercy of all things living, shut up!" Jasper finally said. Three hours of constant talking was enough to drive him mad. Jasper was used to the quietness and Charlie's voice was more soft than annoying, plus his kids had a little respect whenever he was working, but his brother was really testing him this day.

"Why? Y'all are quiet and you won't let me play my music, it's too quiet!" Xavior complained. "I know, I think better with silence. And it's your fault for nothing wanting to hear classical music." Jasper told him. "Classical music makes me want to groan and sleep. You're so boring. Charlie, I don't know why you pick him." Xavior said. 

Jasper fumed. "Don't speak to my Omega like that!" Jasper warned. "It's my opinion. I can say what I want!" Xavior argued. "Boys, please stop arguing. You two are grown men acting like children." Charlie intervene. Jasper pouted. Sure, he'll be an adult about this, but his brother always seems to annoy him without trying. 

"Besides, we're approaching the territorial line," Victor said, seeing the dense forest line out of his window. There were only a few roads leading to the vampire territory, but the Forest line with traps, spells, and patrolling wolves trained to fight Vampires used to be able to keep them out. 

Until now. 

Xavior drove slowly on the dirt path, Charlie scrolling down the windows to hear the slight sound of paws stalking in the woods. Charlie placed a hand on Xavior to stop once he saw them come out onto the road. Jasper got out with Charlie, Xavior smart enough to stay in the car and Victor staying in to keep a hold of Zero. "What is your business crossing the border?" One wolf asked.

His coat of fur blend of black and white, whitish around the muzzle meaning he was an older wolf. "We're transporting a vampire back to his territory while getting one of our own back," Jasper explained. More wolves sniffed around the car, a few growling when they caught the scent of Zero.

Jasper watched only one looking at Charlie with longing. Jasper walked off to talk to her. "What happened to the border? There was almost an army over here?" Charlie asked the older male. "Over the years, one or two do get pass us, but we always catch them and kill them. But they have been aggressive this time. I lost many wolves over the last few days, but they don't seem to be hunting the humans on our side." He voiced. 

Charlie squatted, petting the old wolf. "Hopefully we'll straighten this out on the other side. Someone wanted to talk to my Alpha so we'll come up with a compromise." Charlie thought out loud. "And if not?" He asked. "Well, we'll ready for war. Move the humans out and keep a firm perimeter in this area. But we'll warn ahead of time if it comes to that." Charlie explained. 

The old wolf nodded while Jasper and the female wolf look proudly at Charlie taking authority. One wolf barked at the trunk. "Is there anything in the trunk?" The older wolf asked. Frowning, Charlie looked at Jasper. Jasper motioned for Xavior to open the trunk. When Jasper opened it, what popped up was a three-year-old child happy to be found after having a nap in Charlie's bag. 

"Caleb! Honey, how did you get in my bag? Or in the trunk?" Charlie asked while Jasper took him out of the trunk. "I was playing hide and seek and you found me!" Caleb said cheerfully. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were in there when you were moving?" Jasper asked. Caleb shrugged. "I fell asleep. Mommy's clothes smell good and comfy." Caleb said.

Charlie shook his head, taking his child. Caleb has hidden in weird places before, but Charlie decided that next time, he was going to wrap a bell around him next time. Jasper looked at the female wolf, noting her being happy and sniffing towards the child.

"Are we clear to go?" Charlie asked. "Yes, just be careful. It is about to be nightfall and that's when they are most active." The older wolf said. Charlie nodded and got into the car, talking to Caleb about not hiding in small spaces. Jasper swatted down to the female wolf.

"Thank you for finding Charlie years ago. But, whenever you're ready, I'll be happy to introduce you to your son and grandkids. I'm sure they'll be happy to know they have you as a grandmother. And importantly, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind getting to know his mother again." Jasper said.

The wolf licked his cheek. "Maybe one day. Just take care of him. And if you need help on that side, go look for Sierra in a bakery shop. She'll know Charlie and tell her I sent you." She said. Jasper nodded. 

He stood up and got into the car, Charlie watching the exchange silently. The female wolf looked familiar but didn't give it much thought. They had bigger troubles than to figure out who she was.

The wolf watched the car drive off into the Vampire territory, howling to her omega child. Charlie said nothing, the howl was nothing but a ghost of his memory of his lost mother. No need to think back to that.


	14. Chapter 14

Sammy was hungry. He had to work for the blood earlier, but this time, his stomach ache worse than ever. He wanted blood. Sammy tried to shake the feeling, but it clawed deep inside of him, feeling himself lose his sense of sanity. "I wanna go home," Sammy begged weakly. Wes watched Sammy try to stand on his feet like a newborn. "You are home. Your mate won't have you after taking a look at you." Wes said.

They were waiting outside the castle, waiting for the sign to start hunting. Wes had to stay with Sammy to make sure he gets his full meal. "Is it bad here? Is that's why you want to expand?" Sammy asked. Wes wasn't sure. This place wasn't that bad, but it did have its bad times. If it was bad, humans wouldn't be living among them knowingly.

Housing properties were cheap and the money was great over here. The rich mostly lived here because they thought they scammed this side of the territory. They just had the funds to either own a vampire or protect themself. Vampires weren't Pack hunters like wolves if food went down, everyone had to worry about themself. "No, we just want more food and the wolf territory has the most food," Wes said, seeing a flare being shot up into the darkness of night. 

In front of them, a bloody man ran out of the castle and into the streets. Sammy smelled the metallic scent of blood, his body gaining energy, and his mind became silent. The only thing he wanted was the man. 

"Go eat," Wes said, and Sammy raced off with imaginable speed. The man felt his body yank harshly and his neck punctured with sharp fangs. sharp claws stabbed his sides, his body getting weak as the blood got sucked out of him. Soon his body became limp and Sammy had blood dripping from his lips. He felt so much better, but he wanted more. 

Wes walked up to him and lift Sammy's chin, licking the blood from his chin and lips. Sammy didn't say anything, still bathing in fresh blood that was in his mouth. "There's more out there. You'll be full soon, but you have to hunt for it." Wes said. Sammy smiled. Wes looked at the body, then back at Sammy before kissing him, his tongue lapping up the blood inside of Sammy's mouth. 

Sammy whined at the intrusion. "Don't be wasteful next time. He's bleeding all over the ground. And save me some or you won't get any next time." Wes said. Sammy growled, but his ears caught the sound of feet hitting the ground not far from where he was. Wes watched him race off before following the youngling. Soon, there was nothing but scream in the air as more life was taken by sharp fangs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Victor didn't like it here. Everyone was closing up early, hardly anyone on the streets, and it was too quiet. "I don't like it. It doesn't feel right." Victor voiced out. Charlie held his son tighter, putting him further from the window. The one building that stood out was a very creepy castle overlooking the town. 

It was obviously the place to go. "Let's find a hotel to stay in. It's getting dark and I don't want Caleb to be out here while they are roaming around." Jasper said, Xavior nodding and looking around. There was hardly anyone out to ask for directions, but even if they did, a flare shot into the sky and everyone that was remaining on the streets ran. 

Zero chuckled in the back, making Victor wonder. "What's going on, Zero?" Victor asked. "The games had started," Zero said before getting quiet. Victor rolled down the windows and sniffed the air. There was any breeze to bring any scent to him, but he didn't spot any danger. "Mama, I'm hungry," Caleb said. Charlie nodded and thought quietly. 

Jasper gave him some cracker he had with him, Caleb smiling and thanking him. "Should be one somewhere. I'm surprised there's hardly any." Xavior said. Zero chuckled. "Who would want to vacation here?" Zero asked rhetorically. It made sense. Then again, Zero wasn't exactly helping them either. 

"Help!" 

"Stop!" Victor yelled. He saw a bloody woman running towards them. From what Victor could tell, the cuts were too precise to not kill her and she looked clean despite her panicking. "Should we help her?" Charlie asked. Jasper didn't like it, but she was calling for help and she did look frightened. "I got it," Victor said, getting out. "Help me! Please!" The woman shouted.

She saw the man that got out was a half-breed wolf. "Oh thank goodness, please help me! There are vampires after me." She said, falling into Victor's arms. Victor looked over her. "Were you bitten?" Victor asked. She shook her head, her hair flying before she buried her head on Victor's shoulder. "Here he comes," Zero mumbled. Charlie smelled him before he saw him. 

"Sammy!" Charlie yelled before getting out. Jasper grumbled about his omega getting out before making sure Caleb stayed in the car. Victor tried to get the girl into the car, but she panicked once she saw Zero in the car, smirking. "No! It's him! Leave me alone!" She screamed, backing away from Victor and the car.

It left her open to the attack, getting tackled by a face vampire. She banged her head against the concrete, passing out. The vampire dug his teeth into her neck, sucking the sweet blood, giving him pleasure as his hungry eased. "Sammy?" Victor questioned. Victor watched the blond turn from the now dead body to the half-breed, his once blue eyes gone to something more a deeper color of an animal hunting for his prey. 

Sammy was shocked but got passed it. He was different now, not someone who Victor once loved. "Finally, you made it," Wes said, looking at the pack, before laying his eyes on his son in the car still eating crackers. "Wes, what did you to Sammy?" Charlie questioned. He wanted to fight him, but he didn't want to abandon his son either.

It was bad enough Zero was still in the car. "I made him better. Come here, Sammy. Still more blood to find." Wes said. "No, Sammy don't," Victor whimpered. Sammy ignored him, walking straight to Wes, backing away from Victor's hands. Wes smirked and looked at the body. 

"You did well this time," Wes said before licking Sammy's lips and kissing him. He was honestly just getting the blood, but the hurt look on Victor's face was worth it and Sammy didn't stop him. _I trained him well,_ Wes thought. "Sammy? I came here for you. Let's go home." Victor begged weakly, wanting to cry. Sammy shook his head and held Wes's hand.

"I am home," Sammy said before walking off. Wes took one more look at his son in the car before letting Sammy pull him. Victor watched before crying and Charlie was angrier than ever. "This is messy," Xavior commented. Jasper nodded. He figured this happened, but they needed to focus on one subject at a time. They'll get Sammy later.

For right now, they have to deal with their boss in the castle. "Victor, Charlie, get in the car. We'll deal with it later." Jasper demanded. They did, but it seemed the roles reverse this time. Victor cried while Charlie wanted to protect him. Soon, whether Sammy wants it or not, he'll be back soon. Charlie will make sure Wes won't win.


	15. Chapter 15

There wasn't any worse feeling than losing your mate. Victor felt abandoned and lost, his heart tore in half and basically stomped on. He whined and whimpered to himself, his facade of being the strong one in the group gone in an instant. A mere human did this to him.  


No, a vampire.  


Sammy was a vampire now. Those Vamps stole his lover and tried to make them enemies. His lover, his mate, wasn't his anymore and Victor didn't get a say in that. Tears slid down his cheeks, now fully crying. He didn't care how he looked at the moment. It didn't matter. Sammy told him he wasn't going back.  


What was Victor supposed to do?  


Zero rolled his eyes at the display of weakness but knew better than to talk. While an Alpha was sitting next to him, it was the omega with the child that scared him. Charlie looked angry and pissed while Jasper was calm and collected. It was weird to Zero. Usually, the omegas would be the ones to shiver and cry with fear. Perhaps he really misjudged this pack. "Alpha," Charlie called out.

His voice held anger and his while holding his child, his hands were in tight fists. He needed direction. Calling for his Alpha reminded him of his position and told his instincts to not act without reason. Jasper said nothing for a moment, making Charlie anxious before he decided to take deep breaths. It was hard to control himself when his two best friends were suffering and hurting. 

"Morning. We rest tonight. Speaking to Vamps while they are hunting is not wise. We'll have the advantage due to daylight." Jasper told him. Charlie clenched his jaw, forcing himself to not argue. Besides, he has a little one he has to worry about. Charlie lowered his head, his nose sniffing the soft scent of Caleb and closing his eyes. "Okay," Charlie responded softly. Victor wiped his eyes, telling himself to man up.

He was an Alpha too. He can mourn his lover later. Right now, he has to focus on Charlie and Caleb. He has to protect them. That's his priority. "You can stop here in front of the bakery," Jasper said to Xavior. Xavior slowed to a stop, the shop looked closed, the porch lights were the only thing on. "C'mon," Jasper said. Everyone got out of the car, Charlie keeping a tight hold on Caleb while Victor focused on keeping hold of Zero, who really didn't bother fighting.

He was tired to gain the energy to try. "Are we at the right place?" Xavior asked. Jasper didn't bother answering, pressing the doorbell twice, assuming the door was locked. A dim light came on and up came a woman that looked to be in her mid to upper twenties. 

Her blond hair looked messy and she looked tired as she rubbed her green eyes. But then she locked eyes to Charlie and suddenly, she felt awake. He hurriedly ushered them in, Zero waiting until she gave verbal permission for him to enter. "I trust you won't abuse it," She said. Zero shrugged, giving no promises, but he also didn't have a reason why to come back. Personally, he just felt tired.

"Follow me," The woman said, leading them to the storage room. Charlie found it strange she was letting total strangers in her shop so easily. "Mama, I wanna sleep," Caleb said, laying his head down on Charlie's shoulder. "I know, baby. You can sleep." Charlie said softly. 

The storage room was warm with boxes all organized and enough space for all of them. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Charlie asked, standing close to Jasper. The woman smiled sweetly, looking at Charlie. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. Then again, you were only a small pup. I'm a friend of your mother, Sierra. I can recognize those eyes anywhere. Remind me of your father." She said. 

Charlie decided to believe her since Jasper seems to know who she was and trusted her. "We were hoping to spend the night here and also keep our child safe. He came unexpectantly." Jasper said. Sierra looked at the child and back at Jasper, putting it together that this wasn't his kid, but admired that he was taking him in. "Sure, and the Vampire?" She asked. 

"Hostage until tomorrow morning," Jasper answered. She nodded, recognizing the Vampire to be the right-hand man. If he allowed himself to get caught, something was up and it wasn't good. "Fine," She allowed. Jasper thanked her while everyone spread out. Victor sat Zero down, ignoring the protest that he still had his bondage on him. It didn't stop him from falling asleep within ten minutes though.

Victor laid by the door with Xavior, sleep not coming easily to him right now and Xavior figure he can keep him company. Charlie found himself a corner, maneuvering Caleb on his lap and holding him comfortably. Sierra turned off the lights, going back to her spot while Jasper walked over to Charlie. "Are you cold, Omega?" Jasper asked softly.

Charlie smiled sweetly and shook his head. "No, I'm fine," Charlie responded quietly. Jasper sat himself down and pulled Charlie closer so they could share heat and keep Caleb warm. "I know this isn't the most comfortable," Jasper said, taking hold of Charlie. Charlie laid his head on Jasper as Jasper leaned on the wall.

"Jasper, you seem to forget that I came from someplace worse than this. This is humbling if anything." Charlie said. Jasper chuckled. Charlie looked over at Victor, who looked to be in deep thought and a little lost, even if he looked around the room multiple times while talking to Xavior. "Do you think Victor will be alright?" Charlie asked. 

Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. "He'll be fine. He's having a setback right now, but I'm sure he'll be okay when need be. I bet he will figure out a way to get his mate back." Jasper assured him. "Even if Sammy is a vampire?" Charlie asked, closing his eyes as well. He felt every rise and fall of Jasper's chest, the feel of his breath in his hair. 

"Having a bond is forever, Charlie. Just as the bite mark on your neck is permanent, so is our connection. Victor chose his mate to be human, and if he wishes to accept Sammy the way he is now, then it's okay. The problem is that humans don't see relationships as forever, through thick and thin due to the examples shown to them growing up. It's up to Sammy to allow Victor to still chase him or give up. And it's up to us to stay out of it." Jasper explained.

Charlie frown, part of him wanting to help. But he knew Jasper was right. Victor's and Sammy's game of Cat and Mouse was about to begin and who was Charlie to try to help corner the mouse when he's the mouse for another cat.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper, Charlie, Victor, and Zero left early the next morning, Xavior having the duty to watch and care for Caleb. Caleb wasn't fond of Xavior either, but he honestly had no choice but to listen to his mother and father. The four walked the rest of the way, surprised at the number of people and activities around town.

Small markets opening up, kids hurrying to school, and many humans going through the motions of life even with vampires walking around in hoods and dark clothing. Zero didn't say much due to the daylight, mostly keeping his head down to avoid the sun. Victor didn't say much either, still looking out of it, but seeking Charlie for comfort.

Jasper let those two hold hands today since Charlie was still worried about the Alpha with little he can do to help. Where they were going wasn't hard to miss. The dark mansion was much bigger than Jasper's and creepier. It held a dark aura around it and the scent of death was pungent.

They walked towards the doors, the people guarding it looked close to gangsters with their dark clothing and shades on. It was almost comical, but the feeling died as the doors close behind him. Victor tightened his hold on Zero, Zero finally looking around and sighing. Charlie tightened his hold on Victor but looked towards Jasper to lead the way.

When Charlie first came to Jasper's home all those years ago, he was afraid and a little nervous, but Jasper's home wasn't creepy. It was demanding but had a sense of safety to it Charlie didn't know until later. Here, the long dark halls lit up by lanterns on the wall made him shiver. His senses were heightened up, his ears twitching at the smallest sounds, and his nose taking in the undead scents around him. 

He didn't like it and this place wasn't welcoming. The long hallway finally opened up to a large room filled with many doors and the second floor very visual. The walls held portraits of women and men, some were pictures of war, but the portrait ahead of them sum up the overall environment of what Jasper, Charlie, and Victor were feeling.

The portrait was a vampire and werewolf in mid-fight under the bright moonlight, blood at their feet along with dead bodies of vampires and wolves alike. Victor and Jasper growled at it while Zero chuckled. But to Charlie, "That's beautiful," he commented. It was beautiful above the lit fireplace giving warmth to the room. Jasper eyed him, but Charlie saw the dark beauty and history of it. It captured it quite well.

"I'm glad you think so. The artist himself captured the horrors of our long war, and this painting seen many deaths up until now. So would think it's a curse or a neverending foreshadow of the future." The four looked over at the company that spoke along with familiar faces. The leader wore a business suit attire, the soft clicks of his shoes echoing in the room.

His black hair fell down his back and glasses perched on his nose. His eyes were redder than Victor's. Follow behind him was Wes wearing a smirk and Sammy who looked pale and shaken up. Victor squeezed Charlie's hand at the sight. Jasper stepped closer to Charlie. 

"It's nice to see someone enjoying such a powerful painting, from a powerful person no less. Jasper Peterson, thank you for coming. My name is Stone Ashford the third. We have much to discuss." Stone said. "You didn't give me a choice," Jasper told him. Stone smiled.

"I know. Please have a seat. I'll have tea served in a moment. And introduce me to your friends. The more the merrier." Stone said, waving to the couches by the fireplace with the coffee table in the middle. Jasper and Charlie sat down, Victor still up with Zero.

On the couch across from them, only Stone sat down, Wes up and Sammy shivering and twitching as he stood with his head low. "Let's skip the pleasantries for now and get to business. You or this vampire here attacked my home and trespassed into our territory. And, of course, kidnapped a friend of mine I would like back." Jasper said.

Stone chuckled and looked at Jasper like he was a puppy. A woman with an old dress attire walked up and served them tea, only Stone taking a sip. Charlie gathered Jasper's cup and sniffed it, coughing before handing the cup back to Stone. "It wouldn't be wise to kill my master. You'll have to kill me first to do that." Charlie said before trying to get the scent out of his nose. 

It made him want to throw up and his heart started pounding. It was a good thing Jasper didn't drink it. "Amazing nose," Stone complimented. "A pup could recognize it," Charlie said, trying to gather himself. Wolfsbane. Charlie eyed the Vampire. "Well then, I guess we have no choice but to talk than demand it. Yes, I wanted to have your attention, Jasper. I want to expand my region and food supply. Surely it's not too much of a hassle." Stone said. 

"It is. The wolf's region has always been our region for centuries. All because you couldn't take care of yours doesn't affect me and what's mine. My answer is no unless you can come up with a better deal." Jasper said. "Your thoughts?" Stone asked. Jasper looked at Sammy. 

"Return my friend and I'll let you have an extra city," Jasper offered. "Who? This precious boy? No, see, you have what we want. He's not negotiable." Stone said. "And what do you want? Zero?" Jasper asked. Stone looked at Charlie. "Oh, no. He was just the key for you to get in. What you do with him is not my problem. What I want is the boy." Stone said. 

Charlie stiffened and looked at Wes. "No! You don't have an ounce of fatherhood in you and that's my son you gave me!" Charlie shouted. Wes only smirked. "My son isn't negotiable," Jasper said calmly, gaining a headache. "As far as I know, he's not your son. How does it feel raising another man's son?" Stone asked, making Jasper growl. Charlie shook his head.

"Never. You won't touch him so long as I'm alive." Charlie growled. "That can be arranged. I already overtook you the first time." Wes said. Charlie lunged for him, aching to have his blood spilled, but Victor reacted faster and pushed Zero away to grab Charlie and pulled him over the couch to hold him. Jasper only sighed, wishing he had his morning coffee. 

Stone chuckled at the outburst, Sammy finally looking up at the commotion. He never felt so hungry and tired in his life. But amused him was that his friends were trying to get him back, even in this state. He didn't know why, but it was touching. He watched Victor hold a pissed off Charlie. 

Sammy would be angry too if someone asked for his child. He would've said something if he wasn't so tired. He watched Zero mumbled in annoyance as he got up. His fault. All of this was his fault that Sammy was a vampire and now putting Charlie's kids in danger. But why? Other than Caleb being Wes's son, why did they need him? Wes didn't seem like he really cared about having and raising his son, but what else? Why ask for a kid who was half wolf, not vam-... Oh.

OH.

A mixed child of both vampire and wolf? Do those exist? "It's just a simple kid. You can always make more." Stone said, Jasper looking more annoyed. "I don't see you as the type to raise a kid. Why do you want him?" Jasper asked. Stone shrugged. "He tickles my fancy. Why not?" Stone said. "If you want to have a kid, go lay with one of your omega vampires and leave what is mine alone," Jasper demanded.

Stone drank the last of his tea. "If we can't have the child, we'll have to take him by force. This is me being generous enough to tell you ahead of time. And of course, the land as well. I don't like being told no." Stone said. "Then why not ask the other regions than?" Jasper asked, a little curious.

"The merfolk I can't do much about and the witches, well, they are having their taste soon. But personally, I find your wolves fun. More bloodshed to paint the ground a beautiful color. I like getting my hands dirty." Stone explained. Jasper smirked, hearing his omega rage behind him in Victor's arms. "I look forward to taking your head, Mr. Ashford," Jasper said, getting up.

Stone smiled. "Likewise," He responded and watched the wolves leave. "Welcome back, Zero. Thank you for bringing them here." Stone said. "Whatever. I'm won't forget you telling them to kill me." Zero said. Stone chuckled. "Wes, take Sammy away. Zero stay for a moment." Stone requested. 

"Sure. He's getting hungry anyway." Wes said, grabbing Sammy and taking him away. It wasn't until their footsteps faded did Stone speak. "You and I both know we don't really need the boy, but just a mix breed. Wes isn't going to cooperate much with this plan, so I trust you with this." Stone said, getting up. Zero looked at Stone, before he chuckled lightly.

"What is it?" Zero asked. "I want you to give that boy a chance to leave and go back to his lover. It's confirmed he's an omega vampire. According to what Wes told me, that other Alpha is that boy's mate. So we have two chances. So either we take the boy or we leave those two together long enough to know that boy is pregnant. The mixed breed is the only outcome. If you have to dispose of Wes, do so. I trust you can handle this much." Stone said, lifting Zero's chin. Zero smiled and lift Stone's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Of course."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, long chapter next time.

Zero walked around the mansion, mostly to waste time. He thought maybe those wolves would attack, but he received word that they left instead. It surprised him, but most likely that head Alpha Jasper was going back to not put his omega or child in danger. It was a wise move.

Zero paused in his walk, taking a deep breath. His cousin, Sammy, was one of him. Sammy, who was once snarky, snappy, and a little controlling, was now weak and may play a bigger role for vampires. 

All he had to do was bare that wolf's child. All they need was the child. To raise it to their liken and become stronger with the best training, to lead Vampires to victory. A child. Zero closed his eyes. If he lives, he promises to watch over that child for Sammy.  


Sammy should've listened to his mother.  


Find a nice human to settle with, not a monster.  


And Zero took that chance of it ever happening.  


Zero shook his head. Doing his deeds suddenly didn't feel good. Zero continues his walk. He'll think about family when that baby is born. That's what he wants. Sure Wes should see his kid, but Zero wanted to watch his cousin rise to greatness and give birth to a leader. 

Two options, but only one was going to happen. That Omega, Charlie wasn't going to give his kid easily, despite that kid came from a rape situation. Zero walked down to Sammy's room, seeing Sammy finish a bag of blood. "You can leave, Wes. Go stalk those wolves and maybe try to talk to your son. I got Sammy." Zero told him.

Wes nodded, taking his leave, his mind already filling with plans to get Caleb. Zero waited until he was gone to speak, but Sammy beat him to it. "So, this is how you feel? Constantly hungry and weak? Cruel and feeling like a dumbass?" Sammy said. It made Zero chuckled. "Good to see your personality is still intact." Sammy glared at him.

"Just so you know, that last two was about you. You kidnapped me, turned me into this beast, and have the nerve to demand to have Charlie's kid. Ballsy, but very idiotic. They are going to kill you." Sammy told him. Zero shrugged. He may be right. "Well, that last part doesn't have to happen if you get pregnant by a wolf. Then-" 

"Then you take my kid and spare Caleb. Yeah, I thought of that. Again, cruel and dumbass was being applied to all of you vampires, not me." Sammy finished. "So?" Zero asked since it seems Sammy understood the situation just fine despite looking tired and freshly dead. "I'm not going. Even if I decided to intervene and have this child, Victor wouldn't want me. I'm... disgusting." Sammy said sadly.

Zero stared blankly at Sammy. He didn't have much to advise when it came to romance. "Well, hybrids exist, you know. I can't say they were born from a werewolf and vampire parents, but that can't happen. That guy, Victor, really loves you. But it's your choice to go back to him. I couldn't care less." Zero said, turning his back to Sammy.

Ten seconds, he waited, facing the exit, then only took one step before Sammy answered. "Train me. If you want to pretend to be family with me and pretend that you care about me, give me a fighting chance to protect myself. Then I promise I'll leave." Sammy said. 

"Promise me the child," Zero demanded. "No, you'll have to fight me for the child and get through Victor. I'm not that easy nor is getting Caleb from Charlie. Take your pick." Sammy said with a smirk. His pregnancy would draw the attention of Caleb to him. 

Charlie doesn't need to lose another child. But Sammy wasn't going to go back weak. He wants to fight just like his friends. Charlie, Jasper, and Victor always risking their lives for others. Sammy wants to stand by them as well, even if he was different. Zero chuckled. 

"Fine. Besides, it will make our fight more interesting. We'll start tonight. Be ready, Sammy. Because I'm being generous, I'll tell you now that you will have to fight me for that child. No one else." Sammy stood up, his now steady with resolve. "Good."


End file.
